


ProwleriFic

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, JudgeAU, Law Enforcement, Law/Crime, M/M, Original sparkling character - Freeform, Peace, Prowl-centric, ProwlWeek2020, Transformer Sparklings, command, crash, high, sensory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: Prowl Week 2020 - April 19 - 25April 19 Prompt - CrashApril 20 Prompt - HighApril 21 Prompt - Law/CrimeApril 22 Prompt - SensoryApril 23 Prompt - CommandApril 24 Prompt - PeaceApril 25 Prompt - Free Choice!
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Prowl Week





	1. Do it, Don't think it

**Author's Note:**

> April 19 Prompt - Crash

The suns rays were just beginning to shine through the couples apartment window though the screen over it kept most of the light out much to Jazz’s relief as the light was hard on his optics. Jazz shifted more into Prowl’s side and sighed softly as he got more comfortable while mentally questioning why the Praxian was still in the berth.

Prowl huffed and burrowed more into the berth pillows and subconsciously wrapped an arm around the smaller frame cuddled close to him. He soaked in the others warmth and sighed softly when he got a slight nudge in the side.

“Prowler,” Jazz slurred sleepily while cuddling closer.

Prowl hummed, listening yet not unshuttering his optics.

“Mm...aren’t ya supposed ta be at work?” The visored mech questioned lightly.

There was a long pause as Prowl assessed his chronometer for the time and then jolted awake. Jazz yelped at Prowl’s sudden movement and could only watch as the Praxian got tangled in the berths sheets. He stifled his snickers as Prowl finally got free of the sheets clutches and rushed to their kitchen.

Jazz followed him at a slower pace and moved to the bar to sit and watch, a blanket draped around his shoulders. Watching the mech go through his usual morning routine at ten times the speed was interesting and a bit dizzying though it probably didn't help that while it was late for Prowl it was early for Jazz.

Prowl didn’t have time to make any tar and drank a cube of mid grade instead to wake him up with a little more energy than regular energon would. He delivered an open mouthed kiss to Jazz, cutting his mate off from whatever he was about to say and headed for the door, “I’ll see you at dinner.” He called over his shoulder right before the door closed behind him. The only reason he was late was because he let his mate talk him into late night extracurricular activities and his coworkers were sure to notice, not that he really cared.

-

Prowl had barely made it through the door when he was suddenly swamped by officers who were more frantic over several new cases that hit their desks rather than their chiefs state of affairs. Apparently walking into the office right on time rather than being there before the rest of them even woke to start their days hadn't raised any red flags.

Methodically he spoke with each of them about their cases and what they were doing to progress them. By the end of it Prowl had a pulsing processor ache and found himself finally alone in his office. He rubbed his temple and reached into his subspace for his injector but came up empty.

Sensory panels flared in alarm at the missing injector, had he forgotten it at home? The thought had barely crossed his mind when there was a tapping of keys outside his office door that Prowl knew was someone typing in the code.

Panels shifted back on alert until the door finally slid open to Jazz with a crooked smile directed at him. He sighed and let his panels settle back down to a neutral position as he greeted his mate.

“It’s a bit early for lunch, yes?” Prowl questioned after accessing the time even though he hadn't expected Jazz to pop in it wasn't uncommon for the other to bring him lunch.

“A bit, but Ah wasn’t comin’ for lunch,” Jazz chuckled as he swayed inside, the door closing and locking behind him. He hopped up onto Prowl’s desk and crossed his legs, “Forget somethin’ this mornin’?” He questioned with a coy smile.

Prowl paused at that, “Yes, I believe I did.” He held out a servo for the injector that he knew Jazz had brought.

Jazz smirked as he plucked the injector from his subspace and handed it to the mostly white mech before sliding off the desk to kiss Prowl on the chevron, “Sorry it took so long. There was more...evidence to get rid of than expected from last night.” A black servo absently brushed his inner thigh which easily captured the Praxian’s attention.

Prowl’s processor began to wander from Jazz’s words and recall the events of the night prior which suddenly had him wondering if they could get away with doing it in his office, something he’d never thought of doing before while the war was still going on with appearances to keep. He’d found himself to be a bit more experimental as of late and the thought of his mate sprawled across his desk was rather appealing.

The cons were that they could be interrupted at any time whether with an emergency or an officer barging in with something that could have been discussed with a coworker rather than the chief. His desk would also get scuffed undoubtedly though not that big of a con if he had to say so himself.

Pros were his office was soundproof, the door was locked and his mate was right here ready to be tossed over the desk.

The pros seemed to outweigh the cons in his processor at the moment as he shifted thought patterns into what position would be best for this, on his back or on his front? Or maybe his side? Did he have cloths to clean up with afterward without leaving the office? Hmm that was a con if he didn't have anything to clean up with and he was certain he didn't have any inhis subspace after last night. Did Jazz have any? He'd cleaned up this morning and had surely restocked maybe. Wait, Jazz was talking? About what he couldn’t quite understand as his optics looked between his mate and his desk and back to his mate and then the desk drawer as he tried to recall what was in there pertaining to cleaning supplies as he began to doubt Jazz having any cloths in his subspace when suddenly everything went black.

-

Prowl gasped as he suddenly came to. Optics flashed to his surroundings and found he was still sitting in his office and Jazz was in front of him with a concerned look on his face and Prowl’s injector in his servo. He could see that Jazz had used it and one of his sore neck cables said where he’d injected the medication to clear his processor of any backlash from his crash.

They’d both had found it quite helpful and Prowl would have much preferred if Wheeljack and Ratchet had been able to create the tool and medicine while the war was still going on. He’d suffered enough painful crashes with severe backlash that left his processor aching for joors, while this concoction cleared it almost instantly. According to Sideswipe, it was ‘the best hangover drug’ except it wasn't meant to be taken for recovering from overcharge. He’d made sure Sideswipe never knew where he kept his injector and Ratchet had made it clear he was not making them for such trivial things.

“Ya kinda keeled over on me there,” He heard Jazz say as he regained his bearings.

“Apologies,” Prowl answered simply as he recalled what he was thinking about just before the crash and found his frame dumping heat from his vents.

“Ya okay there?” Jazz questioned but trailed off as he felt his mates field with his own, “Oh.” Concerned expression shifted to a sly one as Jazz slipped onto Prowl’s lap, “Soo, what did make ya crash?”

Prowl’s servos automatically anchored themselves to Jazz’s hips as his field flared out more to envelope the smaller’s, “I think it best if I just showed you.” He rumbled ominously as he pushed his lover back onto his desk and pinned him in place.

Yes, it would be wiser to just do it rather than overthink it.


	2. Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 20 - High

“Highr’ sa!” The little femme ordered as Prowl tossed her up again over his helm. A peal of laughter leaving the tiny frame as she was thrust back up into the air.

Prowl chuckled at his sparklings giggles and squeaks as she grasped his chevron when he brought her back down to his face, “All done?” He questioned while his sparkling caught her vents and began to hiccup from laughing and venting too much.

“Gettn’ her all riled up righ’ before ‘charge, huh?” Jazz called out as he entered their habsuite and lowered to all fours and crawled over to the two.

“Ori!” The little femme called out as she heard her originator walk into the room and grinned widely as he came into view right next to her sire.

Jazz returned her grin and stroked a digit over nubby taylu before dragging his digit over to the tiny horns sprouting from her helm, “Oh?”

Prowl looked to Jazz in question when the other tilted the femmes helm downward with gentle digits behind one of her little horns.

“Her horns are beginning to blush,” Jazz cooed as he directed Prowl’s gaze to the red beginning to flush at the tips of her horns, “Not quite a chevron but still ya colors.”

Something about that made Prowl’s spark and field swell with pride. Not that he wasn’t overly proud of his sparkling already but she hadn’t taken many of his features which led to many wondering who her sire was as she was almost a splitting image of Jazz minus her amber optics which she got from Prowl.

The sparkling let out a low squeak following by a big yawn as the scratches on her helm put her to sleep. Prowl chuckled, Jazz always had a way of putting little Bambi to recharge. He planted a kiss on his mates lips before gently sitting up with Bambi cradled in one arm, “Time for recharge.” The Praxian announced softly as to not wake the sparkling while he pulled Jazz up with his free servo to join him in their room.

Jazz shut the lights off as Prowl laid the femme in her cradle, petting her softly as to not let her wake up when his touch completely left her. She sighed softly, arms outstretched above her helm as she snoozed. Jazz turned on a soundmaker that sounded like rain falling before heading to their shared berth, Prowl joining him shortly after making sure Bambi was in a solid recharge.

Jazz hummed as they shifted around till Prowl was spooning him from behind, “Sure ya're not ready for another one?”

Prowl’s field spiked briefly before squeezing him from behind, “Let’s just focus on one at a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bambi](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ce0a0e89020ab8d99e3a396f68ccf64f/966c6f7572e77d6c-de/s640x960/7a6d23c31a1efcb9c4be4f0cecbb685146b95263.jpg)


	3. Judgment Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 21 - Law/Crime - JudgeAU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this even if it's not on time!! Please excuse any typos or grammar problems

Prowl frowned at the mech sitting opposite the table from him as the mech attempted to throw him off with a story that sounded rehearsed for just this situation. He’d cornered the mech intentionally to pass judgment but he should have known better when a familiar pair of arms encircled his neck from behind followed closely by a warm frame.

“Ah didn’t expect ta see ya here, Judge,” the voice purred against his audio, “Ya usually give more warning before entering mah domain.”

“Meister,” Prowl said the name as though it would make the leech of a mech on his back step back and away. It didn’t. His frown deepened as the mech across from him twitched at the silver mechs sudden appearance.

“An’ who’s this?” Meister questioned still draped over the judges shoulders though there was an edge to his voice.

“Quickdraw,” Prowl answered for the mech, “He is wanted for interrogation by the Council.”

“Oh? An’ what has Quickdraw here done to gain those snobs attention?” Meister questioned pulling away slightly to better look the mech over. 

Quickdraw smirked at the sudden attention he’d gained, “Come back to my place and I’ll show you.” 

“Trafficking,” Prowl stated factually, “Younglings in particular.”

Meister froze and glanced down to see Prowl watching him though no one would know as his visor was down and shielding his optics, “An’ they want him alive...typical of management.” The silver mech frowned as his servo began to tap impatiently on one of Prowl’s pauldrons.

The mech continued to smile and leant back in his chair, “You have no evidence or proof that I’m involved.”

Prowl glanced to the side almost imperceptibly as he took a private comm. 

“Then ya know it’s only a matter of time before ya’re found out,” Meister said evenly a smirk slowly creeping to his face throwing Quickdraw off guard.

“On the contrary,” Prowl suddenly stated, “Chief Justice Pax just finished raiding your residence and found several missing younglings in your basement, two of which have offlined from lack of fuel and care.” Prowl stood causing Meister to step back a couple of steps with a full blown grin on his face.

“Judgement?” Meister questioned the judge.

“Quickdraw, guilty of kidnapping, mech trafficking, the possession and use of illegal drugs, possession of stolen weapons and contraband, assault and now third degree murder. Sentence is death,” Prowl stated without a lick of emotion and only a growing frown as he pulled out his gun.

Quickdraw scrabbled to get up from his chair and away but he wasn’t fast enough to evade the point blank shot.

Energon sprayed the wall behind where the mechs helm had been, leaving a smoking headless frame slumped in the chair.

Prowl flipped his visor up as he glanced over his shoulder at Meister who looked ready to jump his struts.

Meister grinned as he climbed the judge from behind and actually purred, “Ah love it when ya dish out justice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Judge Prowl](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6de7f0587a59395627f451cdc58df779/tumblr_p501akQ6Jg1t30jv1o2_1280.jpg)


	4. Feilding Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 22 Prompt - Sensory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My interpretation of Praxian frames and sensory panels
> 
> *excuse any spelling or grammatical errors

Praxian frames were known and envied for having the most advanced sensor suits but many felt the cons outweighed the pros with the sensory panels that Praxian’s sported. What bots didn’t know was that the panels only helped them spread their sensors out further and that the sensors themselves were in their fields.

Any mech could have a sensor suit like a Praxian’s if they trained their fields on a daily basis. It was clear though that either mechs didn’t know this or just didn’t care to practice. If a mech did decide to practice one would learn that they could distinguish between a multitude of mechs when their sensors came in contact with those mechs fields.

Damaging a sensory panel didn’t cripple or blind a Praxian as was rumor, it was like any other damage that a mech took they just couldn’t use the panels to extend their field that extra bit when there was no energon flow going to them.

So as a fully framed Praxian who’d trained their field on a daily basis even to this day while in a war, Prowl knew an imposter when they came into range of his field. 

He paused in his reading as the mech stopped in front of his desk. His door had been open to make it look like he was open to mechs conversing him. Not his idea and he continued to glare at Optimus every time the Prime walked by his office or poked his head in to see how his day was going.

“Hey mech, just got back,” the mech before his desk chimed.

Prowl stared evenly at the Jazz lookalike before his customary frown began to present itself, “You’re early.” 

“Aww, not happy ta see meh?” The mech continued with a hurt expression very similar to Jazz’s over exaggerated displays.

Prowl stood and walked around his desk, his field keyed into all of the points in the Jazz lookalikes field that marked him an imposter to Prowl as he knew the TIC’s field intimately.

The mech only appeared slightly confused when Prowl stood and came around to him but steadied his field quickly though Prowl felt the slip of nervousness and anticipation.

Without saying a word Prowl slammed his servo into the mechs chest, knocking the wind out of him before switching stances and smacking the mech in the face with his palm effectively knocking the mech clean out and to the floor.

Sensory panels fanned before shuffling to shake off the imposters field before reaching for his comm. ::Ironhide, get the brig ready we have a guest::

Ironhide responded with an affirmative sounding rather interested in what Prowl had. Prowl knew the weapons specialist was going to think him crazy when he dragged in a mech that looked like Jazz, but he was sure the TIC would think it hilarious once word had gotten back to him


	5. Take Ass and Kick Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 23 - Command

Prowl grit his denta as Optimus called the retreat when they just had to hold out a few more kliks and they would have the advantage. He overruled Prowl’s command for their snipers to take out Megatron when they got the opportunity which would essentially end the war, but Optimus had quickly retracted Prowl's order.

Panels fanned out in anger as their mechs now had to defend their retreating allies which led to several falling under enemy fire. Steam left his mouth as he vented hard and was sure to be put in the brig when he let their Prime have a piece of his mind. 

Slag insubordination, their mechs were dying because of the Prime’s order and he knew he could do something about it. At the corner of his optic he could still see Bluestreak perched in position covering their skies backs and Prowl knew this would be the only chance they got.

::Bluestreak, can you get Megatron in your sights?::

The was a pause before the younger Praxian answered, ::I have him::

Prowl nodded to himself as caught sight of Jazz still close to enemy lines trying not to draw attention.

::Jazz::

He saw the saboteur halt in his position and tilt his helm to the side listening as his visor met Prowl’s optics across the battlefield.

::On my mark, throw a flash grenade over the ledge at your back:: Prowl instructed evenly as he watched the decepticon leader move closer to the visored mechs location.

::Bluestreak, stay on Megatron and fire on my mark::

The mech continued forward shooting at stragglers as he went and just as he stepped over Jazz’s hiding spot ready to fire on a limping Blumblebee, Prowl called the order.

An explosion of light erupted at the same time Bluestreak fired. The decepticons and autobots nearby looking in that direction had to shield their optics from the blinding light.

Prowl smirked when the light faded to reveal the decepticon lord greying on the ground and several decepticons halting in their step at the fall of their leader.

::Bluestreak, find Starscream and make sure he doesn’t take off::

::Blaster make sure Soundwave doesn’t leave the area::

He received two resounding “Yes sir’s”. From their he commenced to dish out commands to the rest of the troops to wrangle up the remainder of the enemy troops unharmed. His field picked up when Optimus entered into range and he met the disappointed optics of the autobot leader.

“The order was to retreat, Commander Prowl.”

“It was,” Prowl confirmed just as Jazz finally reached their location.

“You disobeyed a direct order,” Optimus continued.

“And ended the war,” Prowl added firmly, “Something that everyone under your command has been waiting for for the past several million years.”

Optimus was silent but couldn’t remain angry as many of the troops began to smile finally registering what had just happened.

“I think it’s about time we began thinking about our futures rather than our ends,” Prowl added before turning to Jazz who’d remained silent through the whole thing.

Prowl held out a servo for the visored mech and pulled him flush to his frame when the other took it. He grasped Jazz’s chin and tilted it up as he pressed a heated kiss to the other’s lips before pulling away, “I think now is an appropriate time to ask if you’d allow me the chance to court you in hopes of a bonding.”

Jazz stared in shock before a grin took over his face, “Ah do like a mech who knows what he wants.”


	6. R&R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 24 - Peace
> 
> Something short

Prowl sighed tiredly as he watched Bambi and Bluestreak run around in circles, chasing each other and giggling as they went. He’d stopped jumping up when one of them would trip as they’d just get back up and start running again. He was certain that Jazz had given them something before he’d left to the store to restock on energon and other minerals.

It was his off day but he had work the next day and he was really wanting to relax. His overenergized sparklings were making it difficult and as much as he was sure they’d be fine by themselves Prowl couldn’t bring himself to leave them alone.

He watched as Bluestreak had finally caught his sister and commenced to lay on top of her which she appeared to be fine with as both of their vents hiccuped from exerting so much energy.

Sensory panels flickered as he assessed the two sparklings that were beginning to settle and curl up together on the floor. He waited a few kliks before he moved to pick the two up and brought them to their shared crib. From there he moved back to the couch to wait for his mates return and luckily for him he didn’t have to wait long.

When Jazz entered the apartment Prowl stood from the couch and helped him put away the groceries.

“The sparklings are in the crib,” he stated before heading to the washracks to draw a bath. He gave a sigh of relief as he submerged in the warm oil finally able to experience some peace and quiet after a long weeks work.


	7. Dealer's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 25 - Free Choice!
> 
> So I chose to do art! So here's TFA Prowl in my style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art style in general for this series made me cringe..in particular the faces thus I never finished the series BUT! I thought Prowl's design was kinda cool


End file.
